


Who the f*ck is Kevin?

by Raelilly



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, TMI - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelilly/pseuds/Raelilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weeks after Magnus leaves Alec in an abandoned subway tunnel Alec's heart is still broken. When Izzy drags him out to a club to lighten his spirits he doesn't expect to meet anyone. But then there's Kevin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who the f*ck is Kevin?

It had been just over two weeks since Magnus had left Alec standing heartbroken in a deserted subway tunnel. Two weeks since Alec started feeling as if someone had hollowed out his chest cavity with a blunt blade. Two weeks since the chilled air of that tunnel had taken up residence in his chest, leaving him cold, empty and aching. He hadn't slept properly in so long he had forgotten how it felt to be well rested. It was hard to sleep in his own bed. At one time he had considered it comfortable, cozy even, but after sharing space for so long with Magnus Alec's own bed felt huge, cold and uninviting. He missed all of the big fluffy pillows Magnus kept on his bed, he missed the bright colorful loft, but mostly he just missed Magnus. He missed the warmth of someone beside him, the reassurance of a hand on his shoulder, the comfort of soft breaths against the back of his neck. The more he thought about it the more the ache in his chest increased, until the pain was a throbbing pulse radiating through his whole body. He welcomed the pain, relished it even, because he knew that he deserved it. He deserved this suffering. Maybe if he suffered enough Magnus would forgive him and they could fix things. Maybe. Although tonight may not be the most opportune time to focus on it.

Isabelle, patient girl that she was, had already tired of Alec's “moping.” Tonight she had made him shower and shave (Alec shuddered as he remembered, say what you will about Isabelle, she's nothing if not persuasive), dressed him herself, and had dragged him to a local bar. The bar seemed to be having a "Boys Night" of sorts, so the place was crawling with handsome, available young men. But Alec didn't care. He didn't want a handsome, available young man, he wanted a handsome, broken hearted old warlock. So after about an hour of annoying him Isabelle had finally given up, and moved to the dance floor to enjoy herself. She left Alec at the bar, where he was sitting now. He may not be able to eat or sleep, but he could definitely drink. And so he did, profusely one might say. The bartender was too busy to bother him other than to refill his drink periodically (Alec reminded himself to leave a particularly nice tip when he left as a thank you), and the other patrons seemed content to leave him to his suffering in peace. 

Alec had lost tack of time, and the number of drinks he had. He didn’t even know WHAT he was drinking. When he had plopped down at the bar the bartender had asked “what can I get for you?” He had looked her in the eye and said “I want to forget.” She had nodded knowingly and mixed him a large glass of Angel-knows-what. “First one’s on the house,” she had told him with a sympathetic smile, and every time he got close to the bottom of his glass she would bring a fresh one. He had lost track of Isabelle, although he knew she wouldn’t leave him here, and assumed she was still on the dance floor having a great time. He had lost track of almost everything, but he still couldn’t forget. The pain in his chest alive and well, he started to contemplate trying to call Magnus again, or better yet, maybe he should just head over to the loft. Alec had tried all the usual things, calls and texts had gone unanswered. He had sent flowers and gifts, he had even ordered magical flowers from the Fey florist Magnus had mentioned. He had spent an hour in that shop picking out just the right thing, and he didn’t even know if Magnus had liked the blood roses and starlight lilies he had sent. He never heard a peep in response. For all Alec knew Magnus had thrown them away. Just like he had thrown Alec away.

Alec sighed heavily and took a long pull from his drink. He hadn’t dared to hope that Izzy had been right, that maybe this night out would lift his spirits, but even though he hadn’t dared to hope he found himself disappointed none the less. Magnus had been right about one thing at least: Alec was an idiot. He rested his head in his hands and wondered how long it would take for Isabelle to get bored and/ or drunk enough to want to go home. 

“Rough night?” a voice asked. Alec looked up and found that during his bout of self pity the seat next to him had been taken. It took him slightly longer to notice that the seat hadn’t been taken by just anybody, but by a rather handsome man. With his athletic build, sandy hair, and soft brown eyes, he was good looking, but not Magnus, and so, Alec was not interested. He turned back to his drink and mumbled “More like rough month.”

The stranger laughed “I hear that, how about I buy you a drink?” he offered. Alec was momentarily confused, couldn’t this guy see he already had a drink?

“No thanks, I’m good.” Alec answered, raising his glass slightly. 

“Well, do you mind if I join you at least?” the handsome stranger asked. 

Alec shrugged, “Seat’s not taken, help yourself.”

“I haven’t seen you here before, do you come often?” The stranger asked.

Alec was struck by what an odd question that was, did this guy come to this bar so often that he would recognize the other patrons? That seemed sad to Alec, but the concept also seemed strangely comforting. Like having an entire bars worth of friends. While he pondered this he replied only “No, this is my first time. My sister dragged me.” 

“It’s really hopping tonight,” the stranger mused as he flagged down the bartender. “The dance floor is packed, have you been out there?”

“No.” was all the answer Alec gave.

“Well it’s nuts. Would you like to dance? Together I mean?” 

“I don’t dance, sorry.” Alec answered. 

“I’m sorry, are you straight? I mean I just kind of assumed since it’s Boys Night that you were gay too. Or is it just that you aren’t interested in me, because I’m really trying my best to hit on you; honestly I usually get a better response than this.” 

Caught off guard Alec looked up at the stranger’s face. He was clearly a mundane, and he was wearing an awkward and embarrassed smile. Alec noticed belatedly that this guy looked nervous. Magnus had been the only man to ever give him any kind of attention before, and Alec found himself at a complete loss as to how to respond. The guy WAS good looking, and he seemed nice, he was clearly interested in Alec, the only question was, was Alec interested? Was he ready for that? Dating? The though made his chest ache intensify, while simultaneously making his pulse pick up and his palms sweat. All he could do was stare blankly.

After a beat of silence the stranger answered his own question “Right, so I’m guessing by your expression that I was way off base and should probably leave now. I am SO sorry, please forget this ever happened.” 

As the stranger turned to leave Alec reached out and grabbed his arm gently. “Wait,” he said softly, “don’t go. I’m sorry. I am gay, I just, I wasn’t expecting anybody to notice me tonight. I’m sorry, you just, you caught me off guard. I didn’t mean to be rude. Please, sit. I’m sorry.”

The stranger turned back and looked slightly relieved “oh thank God, I did NOT want to have to go back to my friends and tell that I was turned down by a straight guy.” He flashed a warm smile and held out his hand “I’m Kevin.”

“Alec” he answered as he took the offered hand. 

“So Alec” Kevin asked with a small smile “if you’re not hoping to be noticed, what are you doing here? And in leather might I add. Don’t you know that wearing leather to a club is basically an invitation for attention?”

Alec scowled slightly at that, he had assumed the leather was for demon hunting after the club. It had seemed strange, sure, but Isabelle was a strange girl. 

“No, actually I didn’t know that. But evidently my sister does. She picked out my outfit tonight. This is clearly part of her big plan for me to get over M… my ex.” Alec had stopped himself before he said the name, he knew now wasn’t the time for that kind of pain.

“Ah, I see” Kevin’s smile faltered a bit when he answered “I know how that goes, how long has it been?”

“Just over two weeks,” Alec answered before taking another drink from his rapidly emptying glass. He really didn’t want to talk about this right now. The ache in his chest was bad enough already, and bringing it up to a handsome stranger seemed like exactly the type of thing that would make Isabelle yell at him.

Kevin seemed to pick up on his resistance “It’s ok,” he said easily, “we don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to. He must have been something special for you to be this upset though.”

“He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn” Alec answered before he could stop himself. His eyes widened, how many drinks had he had anyway? 

“I get it,” Kevin answered gently “you thought you had something special, and it didn’t work out. I’ve been there, it’s ok. You’re not ready, I get that. I’m glad you at least let me sit and talk with you. I’m really sorry Alec, you deserve better than that.”

The words hit Alec like a blade to the sternum. This stranger had no idea what he deserved. Alec knew better, he deserved all of this pain and more. He didn’t deserve Magnus, and he certainly didn’t deserve Kevin’s blind acceptance. Suddenly the room felt crowded and way too hot. Alec wondered idly where the hell Izzy was, wasn’t it time to leave yet? 

As if she had heard his thoughts Isabelle appeared at Alec’s side. “There you are!” she slurred “I’ve been looking EVERYWHERE for you Alec! Well, everywhere on the dance floor.” Isabelle giggled in a way that told Alec clearly it was time to leave.

“This must be your sister” Kevin laughed and held out his hand to Isabelle, “I’m Kevin, Alec and I were just talking about you.”

Isabelle’s eyes widened as she turned to Alec and gushed “Oh reeeeeally! Could it be I was RIGHT?”

Alec sighed as Isabelle stumbled slightly on her heels as she reached for his drink. “I think you’ve had enough for one night Izzy. Time to head home.” He turned to Kevin “Thank you, it was nice to meet you. I really should get her home.” As he turned to leave Alec felt a hand slip into his back pocket and he jumped about a foot in the air. 

“Wait,” Kevin almost yelled as he held up Alec’s phone. “You may not be ready tonight, but you might be after awhile, and I really enjoyed meeting you so hold on.” He was working the buttons on Alec’s phone before holding it at arms length and smiling as he snapped a picture of himself. “There, I programmed in my number and added my picture so you’ll remember. Call me sometime?” 

Alec took his phone back hesitantly. He didn’t know what to say. Kevin seemed nice, but he just didn’t think he would be ready for dating any time soon, if ever. The Magnus sized hole in his heart didn’t seem to be healing yet, would it ever? Even if he was ready to date, would it be a mundane? This was too much for Alec’s buzzing brain to process so quickly, so he just smiled at Kevin and hoped he didn’t look too stupid. 

“He’ll call you!” Izzy blurted before he could stop her. Kevin gave a warm smile in response, and Alec didn’t have the heart to say anything to the contrary. 

“Thanks again Kevin,” he mumbled as he gathered Izzy’s arm around his shoulder. “Maybe I’ll talk to you again sometime.”

“Bye Alec, I look forward to it.” and with that he turned and headed back to the dance floor. 

Once they were outside Alec ducked into an alley and applied glamour runes to himself and Isabelle. He gathered her into his arms as it seemed after the nights activities it would be easiest to carry her. 

“He liked you!” Isabelle said through the biggest grin Alec had ever seen on her face. “I told you that you would meet someone! Why aren't we taking him home with us?”

Alec sighed dramatically, “Just because I met someone doesn’t mean I want to date him, let alone sleep with him. Honestly Izzy I’m just not ready for that. He was nice, but I just don’t see myself dating Kevin. Plus I just met him!”

“Wait,” Izzy said fuzzily, “who the fuck is Kevin?”

“Nobody” Alec huffed as he headed for the subway.


End file.
